


Torn

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Roleplay Series [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle becomes torn between her wife Jac and her lover Abigail, but who will she choose?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Abigail Tate, Danielle Wolfe/Jac Naylor
Series: Roleplay Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040974
Kudos: 1





	1. Going To San Fransico

*It was a tough time (a very tough time). Jac had a mental breakdown after she found out that her ex-boyfriend, Jonny had been pushing for full custody of Emma: Jac had taken it bad and she began to abuse me, I took the abuse and refused to tell anyone. Well that was until my cousin, Bernie had found out and she stayed quiet about it. After a while, Jac had a very bad mental breakdown and she only wanted me to hold her, I got her signed into a mental asylum for medical help and I looked after our girls Emma and Ree Ree. However, at weekends, my mother would have the girls and Bernie stayed with me as I would cry. I hated myself for signing Jac into a mental asylum but I didn't really know what else I could do and Jac (herself) admitted that she needed help.*

It was now a week after Christmas, and Henrik had asked me to go to San Francisco for a business meeting and I was working along side a woman named Abigail Tate: Naturally, I didn't want to leave my wife alone. That night I went home and told her that I needed to go to San Francisco; "Henrik has asked me to go to San Francisco for a business meeting, but I don't want to go because I don't want to leave you baby." I said as she smiled at me.

"You need a break baby, you have looked after me and the girls so much, now you need to take this as a break and I will be here when you get back baby. I will miss you but I love you and I want you to go baby." Jac responded as I smiled at her, then we hugged and had an early night.

The following week, I flew to San Francisco and that's when my world is changed (or turned upside down).


	2. Meeting Abigail Tate

I had just gotten off of the plane and I lit one of my cigarette, when I heard (out of the blue); "For fuck sake! Where is my lighter?" The voice said as I turned my head and I saw the most beautiful woman ever.

My eyes lit up and my heart skipped a beat, before I eventually spoke; "Here you go, you can use my lighter." I replied as she looked up at me and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said as as she took my lighter and lit her cigarette, then she handed it back to me. "I'm Abigail Tate." She said as I was shocked.

I smiled brightly, "I'm Danielle Wolfe, we are working together." I replied as she was shocked too. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, I don't know where I will be staying as I forgot to book a hotel."

"Why not come and stay with me, I have plenty of room and I could do with some company." I offered her as she smiled at me. "Thank you so much, I will pay you." Abby responded as I smiled at her.

"All I ask is for you feel at home and we can go halves on the food bill." I replied as she smiled at me, "Fine by me." She said as we finished our cigarettes and I put our suitcases in the boot of my car.

Then Abby climbed into the passenger seat and strapped in, as I strapped in too and drove us to my house. Twenty minutes later I later pulled up into the driveway, Abby got out and grabbed our suitcases from the boot as I locked the car. Then I unlocked the front door and we went inside.

"It's beautiful Danielle." Abby said admiringly as I smiled at her, "Come on I will show you, your room." I replied as we walked upstairs and I showed Abby her room. "I will be across the landing if you need me ok?" I explained as she smiled at me.

"Ok, I will unpack now." Said Abby as I admired her beauty, "No problem. Feel free to come into my bedroom when you have finished." I replied as she smiled at me. Then I went to unpack my suitcase in my bedroom, a few minutes later Abby joined me and sat on my bed.

I just smiled at her and soon joined her on the bed, "You ok Abby?" I asked her as she gazed into my eyes, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" She replied as I blushed a bit. "Yeah, a lot of people." I responded.

Abby just smiled at me as she moved closer onto the bed, I watched as she laid back and showed off her tone slim figure (which I couldn't help but admire). "You look after yourself, Ms Tate." I said as she giggled, "So do you, Ms Wolfe." She responded as I smiled at her.

"I am married, my wife is Jac Naylor." I said as she smiled, "Jac is your wife? I didn't know. I am married to my wife, Kate Stewart, but I am having an affair with my best friend, Ange." Abby asked, while admitting to an affair.

"Well, I'm having an affair with my first cousin, Bernie Wolfe." I admitted to her as she smiled at me, "Naughty naughty." She said.


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Abby harmlessly flirt with each other.

As Abby laid on my bed, I was still besotted with her beauty: Abby had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, I began to flirt with her as she began to flirt with me; "So, do you have any other secrets you wanna share with me?" Abby asked me, teasing my lower back with her finger and I couldn't help but shudder to her touch. Abby smiled at me, "You like me don't you?" She asked me as I melted to her touch, "Yeah I do. Your so pretty and those gorgeous eyes of yours shine so brightly." I responded as she reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, she pulled me down slowly and whispered in my ear; "I fancy you, and I always have." She said as I realised that she knew me before I knew her.

"So you was pretending not to know me." I replied as I rested my hand on her tummy, which she moved down to between her legs. "Remember at The UCSF School of Medicine is the medical school of the University of California? *She asked me as I nodded and listened,* I was the shy girl, who always kept getting bullied because of the braces. Well when I first laid eyes on you, you stole my heart and you were beautiful. You had loads of friends and you were worshipped by everyone who loved you or even knew you. I wanted to tell you so many times that I love you and I wanted you so much." Abby continued as I was very surprised indeed.

"You have been in love with me all this time?" I responded as she leaned up and kissed me, I responded as she climbed onto my lap and wrapping her arms around me. Then she kissed my neck as I breathed heavily and moaned, while she kissed my neck, I pulled at her belt and took it off. Then I unzipped her jeans and slipped my hand into her knickers, she felt it and kissed me.

Abby was really wet, she wanted me and now she had me all to herself, no one to interrupt us and no nothing. I stopped rubbing her and took her t-shirt off, I kissed her boobs as she held my hair back and just moaned. Kissing down her body until I came to her jeans, laying her down as I proceed to take her jeans and knickers off. I laid down on my tummy, kissing her juicy wet pussy; "Fuck yes baby, oh my god that feels so good. Yeah baby, keep going baby." Abby moaned loudly as I slowly licked her and began to suck on her clitortis.

She kept moaning as she moved her body, she held my hair back and then I stopped sucking on her clitortis. I turned her over and tongued her from behind; "Oh yes baby. Fuck me more baby." I heard Abby moan as I rubbed her swollen clit hard while tonguing her harder and faster. I could hear Abby squealing (sexually) as she enjoyed the pleasuring, "Fuck I'm gonna cum baby." She moaned as I continued. Then Abby screamed with pleasure as she climaxed good and hard, "Fuck yes. I have never been pleasured like that before baby." Abby stated as I sat on my bum and pulled her back, then our lips met and we kissed passionately.

I let Abby strip me naked and let her do whatever she wanted to me, she pleasured me differently but I enjoyed it very much. I climaxed good and hard, we laid together on the bed just kissing passionately.


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Danielle, after she hesitates to answer a call from her wife.

I woken up by the sounds of birds chirping (happily), I didn't remember going to bed nor did I remember having tea last night.

As I stretched my arms (and body), I felt an arm reach around my waist and soon warm soft lips against my neck. Before I could say anything, I let out little moans of pleasure and then I open my eyes. I saw Abby smiling at me; "That was brilliant last night babe." Abby said as I slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" I replied as Abby climbed behind me and kissed my neck, "Seven thirty baby." She said as I tried to resist her but I couldn't, Abby knew where my weak points were and she attacked them (sexually).

However, I heard my phone ringing and it was Jac, I wanted to answer it but my mind wouldn't let me, and my body craved Abby's touch. "I need to answer my phone." I kept saying in my head as I let Abby do whatever she wanted to do to me.

The more Abby hit my weak points the more I wanted her, and the ever more weaker I got while in her arms. I soon kissed Abby as she ran her warm hands down my body and soon she running her fingers up and down my clit and I just moaned.

"Fuck that feels so nice." I moaned as my phone rang again and this time as I went to pick it up, I hesitated. I don't why I hesitated but I did and something came over me, as I moved backwards Abby laid me down and pleasured me.

I don't know what had happened to me, but for some reason I just wanted to let Abby have me. The feeling was so overwhelming that I couldn't fight against it, after Abby had finished pleasuring me, I got up and went into the bathroom to do my business.

Abby went downstairs and made us breakfast, I looked in the mirror before washing my face. When I looked up, I screamed as I saw a dark figure behind me and when I looked back (behind me) there was nothing there.

I put it down to stress, then I got dressed into a vest top and shorts. I went for my morning run as I normally did and took a route I didn't normally take.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived home and went for a hot shower; "Danielle, breakfast is ready." I heard Abby say as I sprinted downstairs, "Thank you Abby." I grinned at her and she smiled at me.

We worked out a plan for that week and it went well, Abby and I worked together. In the meetings everything went well and we were successful.

Abby and I celebrated at home, I had already informed Henrik and he was pleased with the results.


	5. Becoming Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Abby return home to London, though Danielle begins to feel really unwell.
> 
> Also it soon becomes clear that Danielle is torn between her wife and her lover, but who will she choose?

For the past few days, I had woken up with bad cramps and I put it down to my monthly. Abby made me some light toast and I couldn't keep that down.

"Have you got a tummy bug babe?" Abby asked me as she held my hair back, as I made the toilet a home. "No, it's my monthly babe. I always get ill when I'm due on." I replied as she held me in her arms.

"I hate having a period me, it's awful." Abby said as I knew I could relate to her, "When I first started my monthlys, I became dangerously ill and I had to be hospitalised." I responded as I clutched my tummy.

However, my phone rang and it was Jac, I answered the phone; "Hey babe." I said as she replied, "Hi, are you ok babe? You sound ill." I nodded in agreement, "It's my monthly, I'm due on anyday now." 

"Will you be ok to fly babe?" Jac asked me, "Yeah, I should be able to. Besides, I just want to be with you at home." I replied as Abby smiled, then her phone rang, "It's Kate, I won't be long." Abby said as I nodded.

I watched Abby walk out of the room, then returned to the call; "I love you Danielle, and as soon as you land we will be going straight home and I will run you a bath ok babe." Jac said as I smiled a little, "That would be nice babe, thank you." I replied as I heard her giggling.

"Your welcome, I will let you go now as I need to get the stuff ready and I hope you have a safe flight babe." Jac responded as I smiled more, "I will babe, bye." I said as we hung up.

Suddenly, I got off of the bed and ran into the bathroom. "Bloody monthlys. I hate you I really bloody do." I said as I flushed the toilet and sat on the lid, soon Abby came back in and saw me; "It will get better babe." She said reassuringly.

"I know they will baby. It's just I wish I could go one month, one bloody month without all of this." I replied as my emotions took over and Abby quickly pulled me into her arms.

I just cried as Abby held me, afterwards we packed our stuff and Abby drove us to the airport. Abby bought some mints and gave me some, "It might help babe." She said as I took one and put it in my mouth.

Then we boarded the plane and I fell asleep as Abby stroked my hair, I slept right through until she gently woke me up; "Babe, it's time to wake up." Abby said as I slowly woke up.

We got off of the plane and Jac hugged me tightly, "Come on babe, let's get you home and in a nice hot bath." Jac said as I watched Abby and her wife Kate leaving the airport.

After a twenty-five minute drive, we got home and I ran straight for the toilet. Jac held my hair back as I stopped throwing up and I gasped for breath, "Slow breaths baby, look at me. Slow breaths, that's it good girl." She instructed as I began to calm down.

Jac kissed my forehead softly, as my breathing returned to normally and I rested my head on her shoulder. However, I laid on the bed as Jac ran me the bath and soon she came to get me.

"Take your time ok babe, have a good long soak." Jac said as I smiled at her, "Ok baby." I replied as she kissed my lips and left me alone as she had to go and pick up the girls from school.

I climbed into the radox bath, I let myself relax and just enjoy the peace and quiet. However, my phone bleeped with a text message. I sighed as I picked it up and unlocked my phone, the text was from Abby and my heart lit up.

"Hope your ok xx." The text read as I smiled, then I typed back, "Yeah, just tired and I am in a Radox bath so xx." I sent the reply, for the next few minutes (or so), Abby and I exchanged flirty texts with each other.

Then the front door opened and closed, it was Jac. Before I got dressed, Abby sent me a picture message and I opened it, my heart skipped a beat and a fire arose in my genital area.

Abby had sent me a picture of her naked and captioned it with 'For Your 👀 Only 😘xx'. I instantly smiled, I did the same thing and she liked it. I saved the pictures of Abby on my phone (in a private password folder), then I password locked the texts between me and Abby.

I smiled at the text that she sent in a reply, then got dried and dressed, after grabbing my clothes and towel I made my way downstairs. Before I could throw my dirty clothes into the washer, my stomach churned again and I threw up in the sink.

"You are having some rest babe, I'm booking time for you ok." Usually I would argue at this point but I knew myself that I was poorly and needed rest. "Ok babe." I replied to Jac as she smiled at me, then I laid on the sofa and looked at my phone.

After tea, Jac got the girls settled and then went for a bath. As I sat in bed, I pulled up t-shirt and looked at tummy (which seemed hard and I always knew when I was bloated), something just didn't feel the same about my body.

Nevertheless, I put it down to the stress I had been under over the last year. I was barely eating due to the custody battle and I was constantly worried about Jac being alone as she was recovering.

I hadn't even thought about my monthly cycle, due to being busy and now I think it was taking a toll on me. I was snappy at times and everything just seemed to be so irritating lately, Jac walked back into the bedroom and pulled me into her arms and I just cried.

Over the next couple of days, I spent it at home and I had frequent visitors, no more so than Abby herself. We slept together and enjoyed it, however whenever she left the house I would be lonely again and left to my thoughts.

Soon I discovered that my feelings for Abby were stronger than ever and I soon became torn between Jac (my wife) and Abby (my lover), it became apparent that I didn't know who I wanted to be with.

I was still having an affair with Bernie (my first cousin), and only she knew of my relationship with Abby. The more I slept with Jac and Abby (at different times), the more confused I became. I love Jac and I love Abby at the same time, my heart was torn and it was pure torture for me.

What will happen? Will Danielle be able to choose between her wife (of three years) and her lover?

Find out in the next story, which has set to be revealed.


End file.
